SOS
by Drop Dead Saxy
Summary: Another postFault songfic. Song is S.O.S by ABBA


Disclaimer: Not mine. All Dick's

A/N: Please review I love to know what you think.

XXXXXXXX

She couldn't keep this up for much longer. They used to laugh, they used to joke, they use to talk, now it seems like all they do is fight.

_Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find  
I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind  
Whatever happened to our love?  
I wish I understood  
It used to be so nice, it used to be so good_

She was in love with him. She knew she was. And him pushing her away hurt her more than he knew. She knew it was hard on him; Kathy leaving and all.He was shutting down and taking her with him because she wants them the way they used to be. Although she knows it will never be the same. Their partnership won't go back to the way it was and she's not sure their friendship will either, but she still has hope, no matter how small.

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me  
S. O.S  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. O.S.  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?  
_

Her buzzer is sounding. She checks the clock: 3:45 a.m. She knows it's him, he's the only one to come by this late. She wonders if Cragen has told him, told him that she asked for a new partner.

She buzzes him up and standing in her living room waiting for the knock that she knows is coming. When she hears his knuckles hit the door, she walks to it, check the peep hole and opens the door.

They look at each other for a minute before he breaks the silence.

"Why?"

"It's complicated, El." She can see the frustration in his eyes and knows something's coming.

"It's complicated? That's it? After eight years that's all you can say?"

She's getting angry now. "What do you want me to say El? This case isn't the only thing that's provoked this. We haven't had a conversation without fighting in what…months? And you shut me out, El. What would you like me to do?"

_You seem so far away though you are standing near  
You made me feel alive, but something died I fear  
I really tried to make it out  
I wish I understood  
What happened to our love, it used to be so good  
_

"You're just going to throw away eight years of partnership?"

"No…no you did that yourself, Elliot."

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me  
S. O.S.  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. O.S.  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?  
_

He just looked at her. It was a game of eye war, but she wasn't going to lose. Finally he looked down.

"It's hard, Liv. I can't lose you too."

"You've been pushing me away, El, what would you like me to do? I fought with you but it seems like you're pushing as hard as you can," she tells him, her voice cracking slightly. She wouldn't cry, not in front of him, at least.

"Come in," she offers him.

Once she closes the door, she turns back to him.

"Please don't. I can't work without you by my side. I can't…can't…" Elliot begs.

"Why are you pushing me away?"

"Because I'm in love with you, and I can't stop thinking..."

He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

"So you did it because you loved me? Okay. Well, when you feel like telling me an actual reason come let me know. "

"I'm telling you the truth, Liv. I'm in love with you."

_So when you're near me, darling cant you hear me  
S. O. S.  
And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S.O.S  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?_

When she looks into his eyes she could see the honesty, trust and love that was there. She walks over to stand in front of him, looks into his eyes again, as if getting a closer look would solve things. She takes a deep breath and brings her lips to his.

Kissing him was…there was no real way to explain it. His lips were chapped but full and he was a great kisser. His arms came around her waist and pulled her close. Being in his arms felt so right, like she was meant to be there.

He couldn't get enough of her; she was additive.

Once the kiss stops, he looks at her.

"We…"

He cuts her off. "We'll figure it out, Liv. We'll figure it out."

And she knows he means it. They'll just have to see where things go from here.


End file.
